US 2006/0182969 describes a powder suitable for coating by thermal spraying. WO 2006/082170 describes a method for cold gas spraying. DE 20 2009 000 537 describes an installation for plasma deposition. It could nonetheless be helpful to provide a method for producing a light-emitting diode which can be carried out particularly simply and in a cost-saving fashion.